Silence
by Raidyn
Summary: I look in the mirror every day wishing my childhood was different. It doesn't change my childhood but that doesn't seem to stop me.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I pull my hair up in a ponytail before I warm up. Looking in the mirror I understand the physical appeal of myself. When released my log jet black hair falls in waves around my trim waist. My slightly larger green eyes take in my olive toned skin then travel my 5' frame up to the figure other than myself in the mirror.

"Jet, "A fellow troupe member calls," Do you go out and eat with us?"

I shake my head, "No."

Ella nods as she grabs her bag and exits the studio. Sweet girl, I think to myself. Ella Washington is probably the nicest girl in the universe. Every time the others go to eat she asks for me to join them even though I say no every time.

I hear a beep, I sigh, then nothing. I slip my hearing aids out of my pocket and into my bag. Turning up my music I close my eyes and lose myself in the silence. I dance.


	2. Chapter 2

-All thoughts are italicized.

- All text messages have brackets {like so}

-Everything signed will be *like this*

Chapter 2

As I pull into the parking lot I look for my sister, not seeing her I park, and then slide my phone out of my pocket:

{Where are you?}

I decide to go into the studio and wait for her because it looks kind of creepy out here. I open the door and hear some really loud music.

{Buzz}

I glance at my phone :{ on my way. Just 8. B there in a sec.}

Sliding my phone back in my pocket I follow the blasting music to a room labeled "Practice Room A". My curiosity gets the best of me so I open the door. A petite woman is dancing. She hasn't heard me come in which is not surprising because I can barely hear myself think over the music she is blasting. I watched her dance, entranced at how lost in the music.

I'm contemplating what color of brown her eyes are when my sister pops out of nowhere and scares the life out of me, "She's deaf."

Trying to regain a normal heart rate I look at my sister, "Really?"

Ella shrugs, "Correction. She is hearing impaired. I'm guessing she is not wearing her hearing aids since the music is so loud."

"What's her name?"

"Alekto"

I look at her,"Strange name."

My little sister smiles, "We just call her Jet."

The music turns off as Alekto finally catches sight of us. Ella waves her over, and I fell like a pervert because I watch her lean legs come toward us in those barely existent shorts. When Alekto reaches us she looks up at us. I'm startled to find that her eyes are green.

"Batteries dead," Alekto says gesturing to her ears.

Ella just smiles," No worries you read lips."

Alekto-I'm really starting to like that name- looks at me again. Her eyes are like the color of green ice. My sister clears her throat and I look at Ella realizing I have been spoken to.

"Introduce yourself," she says.

I look back at Alekto and smile," Hi, I'm Emmett. Ella's brother."

She nods slowly then glances to my sister with confusion on her face and nods again,"Alekto or Jet whichever you prefer."

I nod.

"Are you visiting or moving to town, "She says looking back up at me.

I grin, "I was here before Ella was."

By now I have noticed her intense concentration on this conversation. I also figured out that Ella spelled my name in sign language.

"Well I better finish his tour see ya' bright and early Jet."

Jet nods and waves. She turns her blasting music back on. As I turn I notice a flash of skin, when I look back I can see she is barefoot. My sister never dances barefoot. She doesn't seem to miss a move at all.

"Em? You coming?"

I look at Ella and nod. I turn back to see Alekto watching me in the mirror. Blushing bright reed I turn and leave, stumbling over my own feet.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After exhausting myself I grab my bag, put on my shoes and leave the studio. I walk to and from the studio most days and am grateful I didn't drive today. I don't like driving without my hearing aids. I got my license before I got them but it still makes me uncomfortable, especially since I don't have the siren system set up in my new car yet.

Taking the stairs I pull my keys out of my bag. As I'm unlocking the door I feel something light tap my shoulder. I turn to see my neighbor's daughter, Rayleigh, grinning and holding another wad of paper. I'm pretty sure that she is the only person I would consider to be a friend, mainly because she is was patient enough to wear me down. Other than Ella, of course.

"Dead," Rayleigh gestures to my ears making sure to tilt her head up so I can read her lips.

I nod.

"Wanna hang out? Mom's still at work."

Of course she is. I look over at her, "And I'm sure you sent the babysitter home."

She ducks her head and I'm sure she says yes so I sigh and tell her to get her and her sisters some clothes they can spend the night at my place.

I walk into their apartment and grab the twins, thanking god that they are small, write Alysa a note and walk back into the hall, "Grab my bag Ray."

I feel another tap so I turn and look at her.

"I'm gonna lock up. Be right back," she says.

I just nod and take the girls to their room, putting the girls into their beds. Alysa doesn't know that I have made the girls a room here. Rayleigh's is across from mine and there would have been one for Addy but she wanted to stay in a room with Avery. I glance at the pink walls with hand prints all over them. That was Ray's idea and Addy and Avery loved it. We all set up their rooms one day. I smile as I look at their princess themed room. Barbies and stuffed animals cover the room as do princess themes that match the tiara shaped beds. This is what my room would have been like if I had someone that had loved me like I love them. I look at their precious faces one last time before exiting their room.

I walk to my room wondering where I put my new set of batteries for my hearing aids, knowing I'm going to have to buy some more soon. Looking through my nightstand I notice something out of the corner of my eye. Turning I see Rayleigh start to crawl under my covers.

"I think not, "I say putting the batteries in my hearing aids and setting them down.

"Just once," she signs and says.

I sigh, "Fine."

#Emmett#

Exhausted I throw my keys on the counter calling for Boo, my Great Dane. I grab a bottle of water as I pour him some food. I laugh as he comes barreling around the corner all slobber. I finish of my water as he licks his bowl clean.

"Bottomless pit," I say as I head to take a shower.

I sit at my desk snooping around Facebook until I find Alekto. My breath is taken away when her profile picture pops up. It is of her and three little girls. She is smiling which is something I have never witnessed before. I log off smiling.

"Come on Boo, time for bed."

He barks and stretches out on my bed.


End file.
